


The Horan Plan

by AmeliaLetter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaLetter/pseuds/AmeliaLetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan has a plan and it involves two of his bandmates, a Nando’s coupon (that he cringed at the thought of giving up), candlelight, and the perfect blind date. The Irish lad had never been so deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horan Plan

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA I can't believe I found this it's so old omg :P I wrote it a LONG time ago for 1D Slash Weekly. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy :)

Harry stretched his arms above his head as he woke up. When he opened his eyes he saw the sunlight streaming through and slowly started remembering what had happened the night before. He looked over at the person next to him and smiled. 

What would he do without his bandmates?

~.~.~.~

_12 hours earlier_

Everything was perfect. It had turned out just as Niall imagined it. He carefully lit the candle on the small café table on the terrace and stood back to admire his masterpiece. The small table held a delicious Nando’s dinner that he used his last coupon to pay for and two matching café chairs were placed at opposite ends.

Now all he needed to do was wait.

Not long though, because in that moment, the doorbell to his flat rang and he ran to answer it. He opened the door with great enthusiasm and was very happy to see Harry standing there. He looked pretty bored but Niall was fairly sure his plan would work out just perfectly.

“So is she here yet?” Harry asked with a bit of disinterest.

“Uh, no, but I’ll take you to your wonderful dinner, set up by yours truly,” Niall said quickly. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

Niall quickly ushered Harry to the small table on his terrace and somewhat pushed him outside. He shot him a quick smile and walked off as Harry sat down and took out his phone.

Niall had told Harry that he was setting him up with a girl he knew. Which was only a half-lie, because Niall really was setting up Harry on a blind date. But it was with someone Harry knew as well.

The doorbell rang once more and Niall raced with excitement to answer it. When he opened it, Louis was standing there looking quite bothered. He gave Niall a bored look that said he had no time to waste.

“What’s all this about again?” Louis asked.

“Well, uh, there’s this girl I know and I thought she’d be good for Zayn,” Niall said, deciding on a good enough lie. “And I, uh, want to know your opinion.”

Louis sighed. “Fine then. Where is she?”

“Out on the terrace,” Niall said brightly as he pointed in the direction he needed to go.

Louis walked off towards the large balcony. Needless to say, out of the five boys, Niall had the nicest view. Once Louis had arrived to the terrace, he stopped and frowned. The person sitting there wasn’t some girl Niall was trying to set Zayn up with.

It was Harry.

Harry looked up from his phone and frowned. “Hey Lou, what’re you doing here?”

“Uh… I was going to talk to Niall about something,” Louis improvised. “Why are you here?”

Harry sighed and went back to his phone, replying with, “Niall set me up on a blind date with some bird.”

Louis was slowly beginning to understand what was going on here.

He quickly walked back inside the apartment and into the kitchen where he was positive he would find Niall. Sure enough, Louis found him with his head in the fridge.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Louis hissed to him, causing Niall to get scared and hit his head. He winced and rubbed the back of his head as he closed the refrigerator door.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, pretending like he didn’t know what was going on.

“What I mean is, why is Harry outside on the terrace?” Louis asked. He paused before adding quietly, “You’re trying to set the two of us up, aren’t you?”

Niall nodded matter-of-factly and said, “Yep, pretty much. That’s the gist of it.”

“Niall, you can’t just set me up with Harry!” Louis hissed.

“And why the hell not?” Niall asked. “You like him and if you’re too scared to make a move yourself, I’ll have to help you out. I don’t like to see you suffer.”

“Niall, _he’s straight_ ,” Louis said sternly. “For the love of…”

“Well, he _won’t be after tonight_ ,” Niall said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis sighed exasperatedly. “Look, I appreciate it, but—”

“But you’re going to have dinner with Harry and that’s the end of it,” Niall said. “You’re going to make him gay, I guess. Now go.”

Louis paused. He couldn’t believe he was going through with this. But he supposed that he probably fell a little too hard for his bandmate. “Well, what do you want me to tell him?”

“I dunno, improvise.”

And with that, the Irish lad left the flat to go on his own date with some girl named Rachel, as he had told the boys a week before. Louis shook his head and walked out onto the terrace. He slid the door closed and sat down across from Harry, who looked up form his phone and smiled at him.

“Hey,” said Harry. “So what did you talk to Niall about?”

“Erm, just something about rehearsals,” Louis said. Harry nodded and put his phone away. He looked out onto the city.

“You’ve been quiet lately,” Louis said. “Anything the matter?”

Harry looked back at Louis and considered telling him, but only shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does,” Louis said. He reached across the table and gently put his hand over Harry’s. “You can trust me, you know?”

Harry looked back at Louis, hesitating a bit before he said, “I’ve just been feeling so… odd lately,” Harry began. “I think… oh God, I’m going to scare you away.”

“Are you kidding me? It can’t be worse than Caroline,” Louis sad jokingly as he squeezed Harry’s hand gently. Harry smiled.

His smile quickly disappeared though, as he bit his lip and continued. “It’s just that lately…” he trailed off and then sighed before whispering, “Louis, I think I’m gay.”

Louis didn’t know if he should scream out in joy or go find Niall and ask him if he was being Punk’d.

Instead, Louis calmly asked, “What makes you think that?”

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and said, “Because lately I’ve been having feelings for someone. For a guy,” Harry said. He looked down and took his hand away from Louis’. “For you.”

Without a moment’s thought, Louis reached over the table and took back Harry’s hand and said, “In that case, we can be gay together.”

Harry frowned. “Wh—what?”

“Yeah, I’m gay too,” said Louis matter-of-factly. “And the most surprising thing is the guy I have feelings for happens to be you. Weird, right?”

“Wait, wait,” Harry said suddenly. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No,” Louis replied. “Niall didn’t want to set you up with some bird. He wanted to set the two of us up. To be honest, you can’t set up two people that already know each other on a blind date.”

“But how did Niall know?” Harry asked, not quite yet processing what was happening.

“I told him,” Louis replied. “He had ice cream. It was quite liberating.”

“So let me get—”

But Harry couldn’t finish his sentence because Louis had leaned over the table and kissed him abruptly, cupping the younger boy’s face in his hands. Harry was quick to kiss him back, their lips fitting perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

Louis pulled away but kept his face teasingly close to Harry’s and breathed out, “Shut up, for God’s sake.”

“Make me,” Harry replied cheekily, the familiar smirk that Louis melted for back on his face.

Louis rolled his eyes and faked annoyance as he said, “Fine then.”

Louis leaned forward and brought their lips together again. The warm feel of Harry’s lips against his was comforting and seemed so right. He couldn’t help but smile as the two of them stood up and stumbled inside the warm flat.

~.~.~.~

_9 a.m., the next morning_

Louis felt someone beside him stirring and opened his eyes to see Harry lying beside him. The two of them smiled at each other uncontrollably. Everything had turned out a lot better than they had expected. Now both of them were happy and with the person of their dreams.

And it had been quite the sleepless night.

In that moment, the door swung open and Niall entered his flat. He stopped short when he saw Louis and Harry on the floor and gaped.

“In my _flat_?” Niall exclaimed. “In. My. _Flat_?”

As Niall began angrily rambling that this was not what he meant by Louis turning Harry gay, the two boys in question couldn’t help but laugh.

Everything had definitely turned out better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate comments, feedback, anything you have to give, really (except for your souls). Thanks for reading :)


End file.
